(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a display device and, more particularly, to a new type of transmissive display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices have evolved from cathode ray tube (CRT) devices to flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like. The CRT display device displays images by allowing electron beams to collide with a fluorescent material (e.g., phosphor). The CRT display device is disadvantageous in that an increase in its screen size is accompanied by an increase in its depth, making it difficult to enlarge the display device.
Thus, to overcome such shortcomings, a plurality of flat panel display devices have been developed. Of them, the LCD and the PDP are typical flat panel display devices. The flat panel display devices are advantageous in that the devices can be increased in size without increasing their depth, so that they can be hung on a wall.
However, the LCD has a slow response speed, and the PDP consumes much power.
Thus, to address these issues of existing flat panel display devices, there is a need to develop a new type of flat panel display device.